


femboy friday

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Seo Changbin, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, femboy, sub seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: “What do you wanna do, bun?” Jisung asks, gently drying Changbin’s face with his fingers. Sweet, soft, careful, gentle. Everything that the sub needs at this moment, Jisung is good to him. He loves it more than anything, when all of Jisung’s attention is on him. “You can pick anything, okay? You wanna go for a drive?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	femboy friday

Jisung likes to dress up. Skirts, thigh highs, crop tops, makeup and pretty jewellery. He loves how it makes him feel when he wears it, how pretty he is. He takes a lot of pictures, just to make sure he can always review how amazing he looked. Somehow, he improves every time that he does it. 

There’s only one part of it that he doesn’t like. People assume he’s a bottom, just because he’s quite small and he likes to dress this way. Especially because they know who his boyfriend is. 

Changbin’s skin is littered with big and small tattoos, his face has a few piercings. Aside from that, the older is also extremely buff. Upon first sight, Changbin would be scary. Jisung knows the reality, though. Changbin is the softest and sweetest person he’s ever met, always looking after Jisung the best he can

He often helps Jisung with his pictures, brings him little snacks when Jisung is just editing or playing games on his computer, kisses his cheeks in order to wake him up from naps in the most careful way. He massages Jisung’s shoulders when he’s tense, washes his clothes for him when he’s busy. He even refills the younger’s water sometimes. 

And in return, Jisung fucks him.

Because Changbin loves to get fucked, and Jisung loves to fuck. They’re a perfect match, really. Jisung always thanks Changbin elaborately no matter how small the thing he’s doing is. He’s thankful to have someone as helpful as his boyfriend, so when he’s not busy he devotes all of his attention to Changbin. Sexual and non-sexual. 

Jisung loves to hold Changbin after a long day, loves to cuddle the other against his front at night. He loves tracing over his tattoos while Changbin explains the meaning behind them even though he’s heard a thousand times already. He loves gently rubbing over Changbin’s soft tummy, because it’s so cute. 

On Fridays, Changbin can’t hold himself. Femboy Friday really gets to him, because then Jisung likes to take couple pics and he has to sit still while his boyfriend perches on his lap in the skirts and everything. He has to listen to everything Jisung tells him, and it makes him so embarrassingly hard. Jisung knows, he just chooses to ignore it until he’s done. 

And once he finishes taking all the pics and he finally gives Changbin the attention he craves so badly, and it usually ends up in the messiest and the best sex they have all week. Not that the other times are bad. On Fridays, Jisung just likes to go all out on Changbin. 

Today is Friday, Jisung manages to look even prettier than all the other times. Changbin is already squirming just trying to take the pics of him, Jisung flawlessly getting into each of the positions he chooses himself. Changbin doesn’t really have a purpose, because Jisung could easily use the timer on his camera. 

His sole reason for being there is so that Jisung can drive him crazy. Each time he spreads his legs just a little too much and his panties show, every time he whines softly while moving into a new position. Changbin grips the material of his sweatpants tightly, just trying to get a hold of himself. 

“Come here,” Jisung finally invites, Changbin springing up from his seat. He stands there for a moment, worried that maybe the younger was just making a short video. Jisung is looking directly at him, though. “It’s okay, baby! I’m done taking my pics.”

Changbin shuffles forward until he’s straddling Jisung’s lap. He’s so big sitting with Jisung like this, but the secure hands on his back never fail to make him feel small. “Gonna play again?” Changbin asks, his appearance doesn’t matter even a little in moments like these. Jisung nods, smiling warmly. “C-can you fuck me in your skirt?”

Which is new, slightly. They’re usually completely naked while doing stuff like this, but Jisung knows that part of the reason his boyfriend gets so worked up is because of the skirt. He hums, reaching up to brush away Changbin’s hair. “Really?” Jisung muses, his voice soft and teasing. “You wanna be fucked while Sungie looks all pretty?’

He nods, a blush flaring up on his cheeks. He gets off of Jisung when he worries that he’s too heavy, sitting on the soft pink sheets of the bed instead. His legs are crossed, his hands folded in his lap. “Please,” Changbin mumbles, embarrassed. “I wanna be a pretty boy.”

“You are,” Jisung promises, taking off his knee high socks because they make his feet too sweaty. “And you’ve been waiting all week for this, hm? Because you’re my beautiful bunny. You were so needy this week, and you still waited so obediently, baby. You just knew that Sungie was gonna treat you well, didn’t you?”

“Sungie always treats bunny well,” Changbin whispers, because he does. Because when Jisung isn’t busy with his own things, he spends all of his time on Changbin. He spends all of his time kissing and cuddling and going on dates with the older. “Didn’t know it was obvious that I was needy, tried not to distract you.”

“I just know my cute pet too well,” He smiles, picking up Changbin’s hand and holding it gently. Changbin’s fingers curl around his palm, softly squeezing. He’s so very shy, and Jisung is so very sweet. “You did a very good job trying to hide it, honey. Always so patient, always waiting for Sungie to make the first move, such a good boy.”

Changbin looks at him with big doe eyes, waiting for Jisung to decide what they’re going to do. Everything is up to Jisung as long as he doesn’t protest, because Changbin can never decide from all the options he has. If it were up to Changbin, they would go at it for hours upon hours. That’s why Jisung calls him bunny; because he fucks so much.

Jisung decides the scenes, the positions, where and when they do everything. He’s made it so that his boyfriend believes he’s too dumb to decide himself, that Changbin believes it won’t be as good when he decides. Changbin likes it that way, he loves being dependent on someone like Jisung. 

“Well?” Jisung teases, Changbin straightening his back and looking at him to make sure he can listen well. To make sure Jisung knows that he’s paying attention to every single one of his words. “Aren’t you going to get naked for me, baby? I’ve been longing to see that pretty body of yours again.”

Changbin makes a soft noise as he puts his hands over his tight black shirt. “Have to do it myself?” He asks, pouting softly. He likes it when Jisung gets aggressive with it, when he’s so eager to see every part of Changbin that he might tear his clothes. “I-I was hoping Sungie would,,, ‘cause it’s Friday.”

“Poor bunny,” The younger sighs, crawling closer while careful not to stumble over his sweater paws. Changbin seems a little uncertain this time, and he cocks his head to the side curiously. He won’t ask, he just has to wait until Changbin is ready to tell him. “Of course Sungie will, all you had to do was ask.”

He lifts his arms helpfully, Jisung grips the bottom of his tight shirt and peels it off. Changbin’s large pecs and soft tummy are revealed, Jisung can feel his urge to kiss them forever grow stronger. Changbin sighs softly as Jisung runs a hand down his chest, he watches it move the best he can. 

Jisung leans down until he can attach his lips to Changbin’s chest, right over his heart. “I love you,” He mumbles against his warm skin, resting his hand on the slight curve of Changbin’s waist. Changbin’s breath wavers, he feels so shaky. “From the top of your head all the way to your tippy toes.”

“Sungie?” He asks, while the younger is pressing little kisses all over. He’s already at the point Jisung was waiting for, the question is already slipping past his lips without control. “Does Binnie still make you feel good? D-does Sungie still get hard just for Binnie? Sungie still wants to fuck Binnie as much as he used to?”

The younger pulls away from his chest, hovering over his face. “Baby,,,” Jisung whispers, because the question feels like a stab in the heart. His very own baby boy doesn’t believe he’s perfect exactly how he is, and that hurts. “Why would you think that, hm? Is that why you’ve been so quiet this week?”

Changbin’s eyes tear up and he nods. “Sorry,” He sniffles, he’s too embarrassed to look at Jisung now. It just feels like he’s disappointed the pretty boy. “I-I tried not to think about it, but you had so many videos to edit and I just kept going a-and I didn’t want to distract you because you were working so hard and I thought maybe if I made you enough coffee and baked you enough cookies maybe you’d pay more attention but that was selfish of me.”

“Oh poor little bunny,” Jisung mumbles, and he can feel everything fall apart for just a moment. He feels so guilty that he hadn’t noticed the ridiculous amount of cookies and the overdose of caffeine. “What happened to sitting at my feet when you need attention, baby? Did you forget about that? I’m so sorry for not noticing anything.”

A soft sound comes from Changbin. He feels like he really messed up this time, like he really did something wrong just because he’s upset about this. Jisung puts a hand on his face, and he missed the touch so much. “I thought you would get annoyed with me,” Changbin says, tearful as small. “I-I would’ve been sitting at your feet the entire time.”

“I would’ve loved that so much, baby,” He promises, brushing his hands through Changbin’s soft hair. “My pretty bunny, right by my legs the entire time, ready to receive headpats. My perfect boy, ready for Sungie to cuddle whenever he needs to, I might’ve even let you sit on my lap for a little. How about we try that for next week?”

Changbin nods, there’s no point being sad over it now that it’s happened already. He can only hope that he’ll be brave enough next time, for now he can only put a wobbly smile on his face. “Okay,” He agrees in a soft voice, Jisung smiles at him warmly. ‘Bunny will try that next time.”

“And Sungie will pay more attention, yeah?” The younger mutters, he’s so attentive now that he realises. Jisung isn’t perfect, but he sure corrects himself on his mistakes. “I promise, I’ll be more careful of making sure my pretty bunny has his needs satisfied,,, how did you handle it without me, baby?”

The older looks away again, right when he was starting to be brave enough to look at Jisung. “I don’ wanna say,” He protests, Jisung quirk up an eyebrow and gently grabs his chin. He has to confess, he has to tell him. He really doesn’t want to admit how he humped everything in sight without permission, he wants to be good now. “Sungie, please? I-I’m sorry.”

Jisung nods, kisses the tip of his nose ever so softly. “It’s okay,” He shushes. Because he knows, he’s heard the rhythmic creaking of the bed and the soft whines and sighs from Changbin. He just,,, didn’t really listen to them. “I’ll let it slide this time, hm? I’m gonna make you feel really good tonight, okay? Because you’ve been so pretty for me.”

“Okay,” Changbin sniffles, nodding softly. Jisung sits up, tapping his thigh gently. The older watches curiously, uncertain if he can actually go sit on his lap. Jisung nods with a soft smile, sits back a little. He doesn’t want to go back there, not when he feels bad about himself. “O-oh, no, please.”

He hums, Changbin isn’t being difficult in his opinion. “What does my pretty boy want?” He wonders, the older chews on his lip for a moment. He doesn’t know, curling up into a ball and ignoring the world sounds nice right about now. Closing himself off from everything for a little bit. “Baby? Do you need to stop?”

Changbin starts sobbing again, hiding his face behind his hands. He doesn’t want to stop, then he’ll miss his chance. Then his waiting all week would’ve been for nothing. Jisung crawls forward, wraps his arms around Changbin’s body and pulls him against his chest, letting him cry for as long as he needs it.

“Let it all go, bunny,” He shushes, rubbing Changbin’s back gently. The sub clenches his sweater tight, his hands shaking and feeling the material stretch out more and more. He hopes he doesn’t ruin the soft item, he would hate to mess up something Jisung loves so much. “I love you more than anything, my precious little boy.”

“I love you too,” Changbin hiccups, tighter and tighter until he can hear the cotton starting to struggle under the pressure. He can’t let go yet, he can’t get a good hold. And he’s scared, maybe. Scared of losing the love of his life, his amazing boyfriend. “D-don’t leave me, please. I-I’ll be better soon.”

Jisung shushes him with soft noises, starts gently scratching his nails over Changbin’s skin. It feels good, he knows how much Changbin likes the feeling, it always makes him shiver a little. “I’m never going to,” He denies, so so so softly. Changbin is fragile, breakable. “You’re mine, hm? I’ve told you a thousand times, I’ll say it again. You’re mine, only mine.”

Changbin nods against him, his hold eases a little. If Jisung says so, then it must be true. It takes a while for his crying to die down, Jisung holds him the entire time “M okay,” He mumbles, slowly peeling back from the hug with a red face and teary cheeks. “Yeah, u-uhm,,, sorry for crying so much.”

“Do you feel a little better, baby?” Jisung wonders, Changbin nodding shyly. “You’re so precious, my baby bunny. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He giggles softly at the way Jisung is squinting a little as he says it. Because it’s funny to him, because Jisung looks cute when he does it. He likes it that way, when Jisung just looks sweet and soft again rather than the concentrated look he has while editing. “Bunny loves you,” He whispers, he’s alright, he’s safe here. “M okay.”

“What do you wanna do, bun?” Jisung asks, gently drying Changbin’s face with his fingers. Sweet, soft, careful, gentle. Everything that the sub needs at this moment, Jisung is good to him. He loves it more than anything, when all of Jisung’s attention is on him. “You can pick anything, okay? You wanna go for a drive?”

Changbin agrees, and they’re in the car only a moment later. Jisung is driving, the other is staring out of the window. He doesn’t know where they’re going, likes looking at the night sky while the car peacefully brings them further and further. He’s smiling softly, then tenses just a little when Jisung puts a hand on his thigh. 

Jisung just holds him, concentrating on the road. “Sungie,” He whispers, only earning a dismissive hum. He swallows thickly, eyes concentrated on the hand calmly placed on his “W-what are you doing?”

“You don’t want my hand on your pretty thigh?” Jisung asks, trying to hold back his cocky smile. Changbin shifts, letting a soft whine slip. He already sounds so needy, even when Jisung hasn’t done anything yet. He keeps shifting, his legs tensing over and over again. “Is there a problem?”

Changbin makes another soft noise, biting his lip softly. “Hard,” He mumbles, bobbing his leg up and down impatiently. He looks out of the window again, he doesn’t know where they’re going at all, but he can make out the shapes of trees in the dark. “U-uhm,,, where are we going?”

Jisung stays silent, Changbin grows anxious. He squirms away from Jisung, slightly uncomfortable. The younger notices, shushing him softly. He doesn’t like it, the poor bunny is scared of the dark and Jisung is usually the one to calm him down. His chest tightens up as he presses against the car door. 

“Calm down, sweetheart,” Jisung shushes, shortly looking at Changbin with a warm smile. “I’m taking you somewhere nice and quiet so nobody will disturb us, okay? We can either go stargazing, or I can fuck you however you like. I promised to make it special, hm? You’re my little bunny.”

“Oh,” Changbin mumbles, leaning back again. Jisung isn’t scary, Jisung won’t hurt him without his permission.The younger parks the car in a slightly offroad parking lot, it’s so fucking dark everywhere. There aren’t any street lights close, Jisung turns on the ceiling light. “,,,Under the stars? Really?”

The younger hums, undoes his seatbelt and then Changbin’s for him. “You told me it was one of your biggest fantasies,” Jisung smiles, reaching into the back to take out a warm coat for Changbin. “Make sure you don’t catch a cold, yeah? Can’t have my pretty boy getting all sniffly because of this.”

He steps out carefully, looking around with scared eyes as he tries to see even a single thing in the dark while putting on the coat. Yes, this is his fantasy, but it’s a little scarier in reality. Shuffling, he makes his way over to the back of the car to find Jisung already there. The trunk is popped open, the flooring of it flat and comfortable to lay on. 

Jisung smiles, Changbin lays down on his back. The night sky is really pretty, stars shining gently and the moon almost full. A soft smile grows on his face, Jisung just watches for a moment. “Is it like you hoped?” Jisung asks nervously, he hopes the location isn’t too scary for his sensitive boyfriend. “T-this is what you asked for?”

Changbin nods, chewing on his lip. Jisung is still in his sweater and his skirt, he doesn’t get cold that easily. “Think I’ve made my choice,” He whispers, accompanying it with a soft giggle. Jisung hums as a question, his eyebrows slightly raised as he waits for Changbin’s answer. “Wanna be fucked.”

“Alright, lovely,” He whispers, chuckling softly. He pulls down Changbin’s shorts, barely struggling to get them over his shoes. The older’s cock flops onto his stomach, hard and needy. Jisung wraps his hand around, giving it a few slow strokes. “Looks like my pretty bun was ready for it, hm?”

“Made me needy,” Changbin admits, his cheeks flushed brightly. Jisung is already squirting lube over his fingers, doesn’t want it to get any colder than it already is. He rubs the lube in between, trying to warm it up a little. The sub is watching with excitement, lifting his legs for better access. “Your fault.”

“It’s a little cold,” Jisung warns before pushing it against him, pressing in a finger slowly. Changbin’s breath hitches as he looks up at the stars once more. It’s freezing, uncomfortable. He doesn’t mind, though, knowing that Jisung will warm him up soon enough. “Sorry, lovely. Could you try to relax for me even if it’s cold?”

Changbin nods with a slight pout, Jisung adds a second finger. The boy doesn’t need to stretch long, he’s used to taking it. He even played with his hole the day before, bouncing on a dildo freely while Jisung was holed up in the homemade studio again. He loves it, always wants it as quick as possible. 

“Please?” He begs softly, he just can’t help the plea that slips out. Jisung coos at him, his cold fingers smoothing over the inside of Changbin’s warm thigh. Changbin can still feel the fear the dark brings pooling in his stomach, especially when Jisung has his back turned to it. “P-please,,,”

A third finger, a stretch that's a bit more difficult than the previous ones. “What if I don’t?” He wonders, teasing. “If I just keep teasing you like this right until you’re about to cum, and then I take it all away? Wouldn’t that be horrible? Or what if I just keep adding digits, more and more until I just fist you right here? For anyone to see?”

“Sungie,” Changbin mewls, reaching up but dropping his arm when he can’t make it far enough. His eyes get a little teary as he pulls his coat tighter around himself. “P-please don’t embarrass me, not when people can see.”

“But you love it when I fill you up so much,” Jisung shushes, adding a fourth finger subtly. He squirts more lube over his hands and presses in further and further, his hand going further until his thumb stops him. It’s far, he can brush his fingers over Changbin’s walls so smoothly. “Can you give me your colour, baby?”

“Green,” He sniffles, because he knows they won’t get interrupted. This road is abandoned, Jisung has done so much research to make sure of it. He twists his hand, Changbin whines loudly. It carries through the air, his legs shake as he struggles to keep them lifted. “”O-oh, Sungie, it feels so good.”

Jisung pumps his hand a few times and then adds his thumb. He carefully draws back his fingers, curling them up into a fist. “That’s it, baby,” He coos, leaning down to litter a few kisses along his sensitive thigh with a cold nose “Look at you taking it, my bunny is always so amazing.”

“F-fuck,” Changbin shakes, Jisung starting to turn and pump his fist ever so slowly. The sub’s hole keeps making noises, embarrassing the poor boy further and further with every movement. Jisung just laughs fondly, ever so careful not to hurt Changbin. “Sungie,,, Sungie,,, I-I love you.”

“I love you too, bunny,” Jisung smiles, so very fond of his baby at that moment. Changbin is whining and crying, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen him look cuter than right now. “Does it feel good, baby? I bet you love it, hm? Feeling me so deep inside you in a place like this, what a naughty little pet.”

“Sungie,” He whines, trying to reach out again. He doesn’t know what to hold when it’s completely flat and empty where he’s laying down. Jisung is so merciless and mean when he’s like this. “S-Sungie, I can’t- Please fuck me, Sungie. Hard, p-please fuck your bunny hard and fast, please.”

Jisung pulls back his fist and lifts him from the surface, pushing him forward on stumbling legs until he’s positioned against a tree. It’s dark, and Changbin has no clue what is hiding in the woods, what is coming out to get him. He’s scared, but it only makes his cock twitch more. Jisung presses against his back, breath hot against his neck. 

He lifts his skirt and grabs his cock, positioning against Changbin’s hole and pushing in with ease. “Hard and fast?” He asks, it’s mocking. Changbin knows what will happen if he agrees, but he doesn’t care. He just nods, can almost feel Jisung’s grin. “Oh, poor thing, you really make the worst choices for yourself.”

The very second he starts moving, Changbin realises that it was indeed a mistake. Jisung keeps a painful hold on his hips, the older can imagine how he’s leaning back a little. He’s devouring Changbin, making him fall apart right there. Changbin clings onto the tree for dear life, his knees constantly buckling with how good it feels. 

Changbin just lets his head hang while his entire body shakes until he can hear faint music in the background. He reaches back, trying to grab onto Jisung’s hand and warn him. “No, I hear it,” Jisung muses, and then he turns the two of them around so Changbin’s front is facing the road, his arms circling his stomach to hold him up. “I want to show them.”

Time seems much slower as usual while Changbin keeps his hands in front of his face and tries to keep standing. Jisung moves with such force that Changbin’s shoes scrape against the pebbles on the floor, his head bobbing dumbly with each thrust. “T-they’re getting really close now, Sungie.”

“Good,” Jisung purrs, leaning back more so he’s almost fucking Changbin from below. “Let them see how much that dumb cock is leaking, how much your tits are shaking. Let them see how hard your slutty hole is getting wrecked by someone wearing a skirt. Let them see who you belong to.”

Closer and closer, the music gets louder. Probably a bunch of dumb friends having a private party. He hopes they don’t drive too hard, because that would scare Changbin too much. Judging on the pace the music is nearing with, it should be okay. He hugs him tightly with the arms around his waist. 

“Make sure to hide your face, baby,” He whispers, Changbin mewls as he presses his hands tighter to his face. “You’re my pretty little boy, yeah? Even if they say something nasty.”

The car comes by and two males are hanging out of the window. One in the passenger’s seat, one in the back seat. They’re whooping loudly, pumping their fists in the air. “That’s fucking hot, bro,” One yells, Jisung laughs warmly. He agrees, really, Changbin is really hot. “Keep that shit up!”

“I know,” Jisung replies, carefree. The dudes laugh, one sticking out his tongue. They actually slowed down a little, just to get a longer look at Changbin. He understands, he would slow down to get a better look at Changbin if he were one of them. “I fucking love him!”

“Fuck yeah,” The one in the back seat screams, looking over his shoulder as they’re already driving away. It almost doesn’t feel real with how easy it feels, with how much Changbin keeps shaking as he puts in so much effort to hide his face. He’s on the verge of cumming, trying to hold it back so they don’t see. “Congrats!”

Jisung laughs, he’s happy. The car gets out of sight and Changbin drops to the floor on hands and knees, panting heavily. He crouches down with his sub, putting a hand on Changbin’s back. “Good job, baby,” He shushes, rubbing softly. “Let’s go lay down in the car again, yeah? I promise I’ll fuck you nice.”

Changbin has to crawl over for the most part, the pebbles painfully digging into his palms and knees. Jisung can’t carry him, so he has to gently encourage him to be careful on his way. Somehow, he manages to get in the trunk again, his legs shaking even when he’s just laying still. “Sungie,,,”

“I know baby, I know,” He whispers, shushing him sweetly. He lifts his skirt, pushes in with ease once more. Changbin whines, his face scrunching up entirely as his legs twitch and shake. “Oh, you’re so pretty. There’s really nothing I love more than you, especially when you’re under me like this, when you’re completely ruined. Do you wanna cum, bunny?”

The older tries to open his eyes, one of them refuses and the other only goes to a thin slit. He’s fucked stupid, and he loves it. “Wanna,” He cries, letting out a few hot breaths as he turns away. His legs are laid over Jisung’s shoulders, hands back on his hips to steady him. “W-wanna cum for Sungie.”

“Alright, honey,” Jisung smiles, and now he’s fucking gentle and sweet again. When Changbin’s light headed and dizzy like this, he prefers to be gentle. He’s far enough in his headspace not to notice the difference anyways, getting fucked is getting fucked. “Would it be okay if I stroked your cute cock too?”

Changbin shakes his head, because it’s not, because he’s too sensitive and tired. Because everything is so overwhelming and he’s so cold by now. “Can cum like this,” He pants, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He just hopes that there aren't any bugs willing to land on it. “Please, can I cum?”

“Of course,” He allows, brushing his thumbs over his hips gently. He speeds up just a little, his hips always so rhythmic and well timed. Sometimes he’s mean, but he would always do anything for Changbin to be happy. “Make a pretty mess for me, baby, all over your cute little tummy.”

The sub moans as he cums, the hot white landing on his solid black shirt. Jisung smiles, Changbin always looks so cute when he climaxes. His fists ball into the material of his coat, his teeth holding his lip tightly.

He pulls out while Changbin comes down from his high, stroking himself at a quick pace and eventually cumming on Changbin’s shirt as well, having to hold his skirt up. “My baby,” He sighs, dropping the skirt back down. “You okay, bun? Did you have a good time playing with Sungie today?”

Changbin stays quiet for a moment, Jisung worries that he went too far this time. “C-can we come here more often?” He asks, Jisung lets out a dry laugh and nods. Changbin giggles, shivering a little more. Everything feels floaty and happy, he doesn’t really believe anything can hurt him. “Bunny really liked it.”

Jisung helps him sit up, quickly gets him out of his shirt and then zips up his coat for him. “Let’s go home,” He says, kissing his cheeks and his cold and red nose. “I’ll give you the warmest shower and the warmest blankets, and all the kisses and cuddles you ask for. It’s alright if you wanna take a little nap in the car.”

But then when he finally gets Changbin in the passenger’s seat and they’re driving on the way home, Changbin can’t stop ranting about how much he liked it and how badly he wants to do it again. He keeps repeating which parts he loved and keeps suggesting thing they can do next time. 

The younger just keeps a steady hand on his thigh, squeezing him softly every now and then. And eventually Changbin’s talking calms down, then he’s slowly falling asleep and Jisung stays quiet. It’s good, they’re in love.


End file.
